Room Mates
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Puck really never thought that moving in with Rachel was going to be big deal. Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

_I had an idea and got it all out, and it's come out in a bit of a jumble, but I hope you guys will stick with me through it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

It had been a week since Noah Puckerman had moved into Rachel Berry's apartment, and so far, it had been a pretty good idea. Probably one of the best ones his best friend, Finn Hudson, had ever had. Rent had been getting on top of him over the past few months, and when he mentioned it too Finn, he had suggested that he move in with Rachel. Puck had never had much to do with Rachel, she was his best friends ex, but she had always seemed like a cool chick, even if she had some funny habits. Finn and Rachel had split up but remained friends, a concept Puck could never understand, because his break ups usually ended with some angry girl throwing plates and cups at him. But here he was, sitting in the lounge of a nicer apartment than he could ever afford by himself, watching the brunette move around the kitchen, oblivious to his eyes. She was humming along to whatever was playing on her iPod, her hips swaying slightly from side to side. He was _very _comfortable with his new living situation.

"Stop staring at my ass, Noah," came a soft voice and Puck was drawn out of his trance, a playful grin crossing his lips when he realized Rachel had turned around and caught his gaze.

"And a fine ass it is at that," he told her with a grin. Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to her cleaning. Puck didn't stop staring. If she really didn't want her looking at him, she wouldn't be wearing those tiny booty shorts that were so thin, when she bent over and they were strained over her ass he could see her dark underwear.

The flirtation had started after the second day he had moved in, and she had come out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. His eyes had scanned over her cleavage and her toned legs before coming back up to her face. She had raised her eyebrows at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She purposefully brushed against him as she past him to go to her room.

Living with her was fun.

"You realize that even though you pay half of everything, you actually have to help around here," she called. Puck grumbled under his breath and glanced back at the TV one more time before getting up.

"What you need help with?" He asked, leaning over the wooden island in the middle of the kitchen. Rachel only looked him out of the corner of her eye, still unable to control the lust that came over her face when she looked at him. She couldn't believe she had never really noticed him when she was going out with Finn. Those eyes that teased her from across the room and those hands that looked like they would know exactly where to touch her, and how.

"You can…Vacuum," she replied before leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, so you assign me to be your cleaning bitch and then leave?" He yelled after her.

"I got work in half an hour!" She yelled back. Puck couldn't help but grin as he heard her door slam shut. He never minded seeing her before she left for work. She worked at a strip club, as a bar tender unfortunately, but she still dressed the part. Slutty, but with that touch of class that made Puck drool. Puck got to cleaning the lounge, because she was right, he had agreed to help out around the place to repay her for her hospitality.

Vacuuming aside, he put the machine back in the closet in the hallway and slumped down on the couch, hooking one leg over the arm and turning the TV up. It was only eight on a Saturday night, and he had plans with a sexy Latina later on, but he was more than comfortable to lounge about til then. Twenty minutes later, Rachel came out of her room, and Puck was not let down. She was wearing a tiny leather mini skirt, a purple bra and black vest that barely covered more than the bra itself. Her belly button piercing caught the light as she moved around the lounge, finding her wallet and phone. Puck licked his lips subconsciously as she bent over in front of him, giving him an amazing view of her ass and the lacy purple panties she was wearing.

"Like I said, _Puckerman_," her lips moved seductively over his last name as she straightened up. "Stop looking at my ass." Puck grinned as she left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

"And you _haven't _slept with her yet?" Sam Evans sounded disbelieving. Puck raised his eyebrows, agreeing with his friends disbelief. Finn grinned from where he was sitting at the bar, drinking a bottle of beer.

"It has only been a week," Puck quickly pointed out.

"She's not easy," Finn stated.

"I'm not saying that, perse," Sam assured him. "Just…I mean, she's hot, she's walking around in barely anything, bending over and flashing that ass I can only _imagine _is perfect. That's—that's asking to be fucked, isn't it?" Finn snorted and shook his head.

"She acts all confident and shit, but she's not a slut. She won't just sleep with anyone," Finn replied. Puck didn't usually listen to his friend when he had advice about girls, he usually had no issues in that department. But given it was Finn who had already scored with Rachel, he guessed there was no problem in listening. "She only sleeps with guys that, ya know, she likes or she goes out with."

"Really? She doesn't seem like one of those chicks," Puck rolled his eyes as he threw back his shot. He checked his phone, which had vibrated and his eyes flew open in surprise when he saw the time. It was already past two in the morning. The text was from Rachel, telling him to get his ass home. A smile curved on his lips and he held it up for Finn and Sam to see. "Maybe she isn't." He was back at the apartment in a matter of minutes, glad it was just around the corner, a smirk on his face. As he opened the door, though, the smile had dropped. Rachel was standing in the lounge, facing the door, her arms crossed over her chest, an annoyed look on her face. "What'd I do?" Puck sighed.

"I don't _care _if you have people over," she began. "Just don't leave them waiting outside for me to entertain." Puck frowned in confusion, and then looked over her shoulder to where Santana Lopez was standing, looking annoyed. He tried a sheepish smile at Rachel who just rolled her eyes and left the two in the lounge.

Usually when Santana was around, Puck couldn't pay attention to anything else. She was a great lay, and fucking hot, and the best part was that she swung both ways, so she was never opposed to a threesome. But right now, it was the shorter brunette wearing more than the Latina in front of him, but looking so much sexier.

* * *

When Puck got out of bed the next morning, he was glad to see Santana had let herself out. She was pretty good with the fuck buddy guidelines, unlike so many other girls Puck had been with. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stumbled out into the lounge, rubbing his eyes. Rachel was already awake, bent over the island, reading a magazine and drinking coffee. He let himself appraise those bare legs once again before going around to the coffee pot and pouring the rest into another mug. When he turned around to face her, her eyebrows were raised.

"What?" He asked as he felt himself waking up properly, the caffeine running through his veins. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost eleven, which would be why the sun was so bright.

"I think we need to go over a few things," she began, straightening up. As she did so, her singlet rode up and revealed a strip of tanned navel.

"Aight, like what?"

"Like, I don't wanna come home and find a horny girl trapped outside waiting for you," she tried to sound annoyed but he saw the smile on those glossed lips of hers. "You don't need to tell me when someone is coming over, you just need to be here to let them in!" Puck gave a short nod. "And, you need to stop checking me out, it makes me feel uncomfortable. We live together, it would be awkward if we fucked."

"I think it would only _improve _us living together," Puck stated with a smirk. "And I really don't think you mind me checking you out," his voice dropped as he closed the space between them. Rachel blinked quickly at the intrusion in her personal space. "I think you like it." Rachel pursed her lips before taking a step back.

"I don't just fuck anyone, Noah," she said with a half smile. "And to be honest, you couldn't handle me. I'm an emotional wreck," she let out a short laugh and Puck couldn't help but wonder what that had to do with sex. Maybe that was what Finn was talking about, maybe she _was _one of _those _girls. Puck watched her go, a curious expression on his face.

In her room, Rachel closed her door quietly and breathed out heavily through her nose. If she'd known how Puck was going to affect her when she said he could move in, she would've said no. He was hot, no doubt about it, but he was a ladies man, and no matter how confident and self assured she acted, she wasn't. She had been hurt too many times to trust another guy, which had been why her relationship with Finn had ended before it had really started. She wasn't interested in getting involved with another guy who thought he was a gift to woman kind. There was a knock at the door and she jumped slightly. She turned as the door opened and Puck stuck his head in, a different expression on his face than the smirk he had been wearing earlier.

"Alright," Puck said quietly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright…What?" She asked confused. He came into her room and she was glad that he had put a shirt on.

"If I screwed you, I wouldn't be good with that emotional shit," he shrugged. "I'm not good with any of that. _But _you've been a good bitch in letting me stay here with you," she rolled her eyes at that. "So, as long as the emotional shit ain't about me, I'm here." He cracked a grin and Rachel couldn't help but return it.

_Review, let me know if I should continue :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So thanks to the people who reviewed! And to those who followed, reviews encourage me to write longer chapters and update quicker, so...*hint hint*._

The whole friends with a girl thing was definitely new to Puck, and when he came home after work on Wednesday to find Rachel sitting on the couch in just her pyjama shorts and a see through slouch shirt, he wasn't entirely certain of what to do. Ever since their little talk, they had been co-habituating with each other without really seeing each other. He worked forty hours a week at a garage, and she worked nights, so she pretty much slept until one every day. Obviously she didn't have work tonight, and Puck gave her a half grin when he came into the room. She smiled absentmindedly up at him before turning back to the TV. Just because he'd agreed not to flirt with her, and try and get her into bed, didn't mean he couldn't check her out.

Those legs were definitely worth a second look.

And a third.

"I made chicken pasta for dinner. There's left overs in the microwave if you want some," she told him as she shifted on the couch, leaning on the arm rest rather than the back.

"Sweet," Puck murmured as he dropped his bag beside the door and pulled off his grease stained sweatshirt, now only in a singlet that showed off his tanned biceps. He didn't notice the look that Rachel gave him as he turned toward the kitchen, grabbing the bowl out of the microwave. He didn't bother heating it up, grabbing a fork and coming back into the little lounge area, sitting at the other end of the couch. Rachel moved her feet for him, before putting them on his lap. They were quiet for a moment as Puck shovelled the food in his mouth and Rachel just watched whatever dumb soap was on. "Damn girl, I would wife you if I was that kinda guy." She laughed at that. "This is good."

"I'll keep that in mind," she grinned and slouched down further on the couch, her calves now on his lap. He absentmindedly rubbed her ankles as they watched TV. "How was work?"

"Shit, as usual," he replied. "You not on tonight?"

"Nah, Wednesday's kinda like my weekend," she nodded over to where a bottle of wine was sitting on the coffee table. "Gotta enjoy my nights off!"

"Shouldn't you be out then?"

"Not all of us need to go and get laid to enjoy our nights off," her voice was slightly condescending and she let out a squeak when he pinched her pinky toe.

"I don't _have _to go out and get laid to enjoy my time off. It just…Tops it off nicely," he gave her that half grin she was now getting very used to. "And, for a man with my looks, it's very easy to do." Rachel snorted, something he liked about her—she really didn't care how she acted around him.

"You're alright," she made a so-so hand gesture with her hand and Puck's eyebrows raised.

"Alright?" He asked as he grasped her foot. Her eyes widened and she let out a shout as his fingers dug into the bottom of her foot, tickling her. "I'm just _alright_?" She managed to get her foot away and tucked them safely underneath herself.

"Who's that girl who comes over? Is she your girlfriend?" She tilted her head to the side, on the back of the couch, watching him with those big brown eyes of hers. Puck almost choked at her question and shook his head quickly.

"Santana? No, no way," he grinned. "She's this chick I met ages ago, and we hooked up at a party. Guess we never really stopped."

"She's hot," Rachel stated.

"Don't like my women any other way," Puck replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully as she turned back to the TV. Puck watched her for a moment, half of him wishing that her feet were still on his lap. It had felt comfortable and relaxed, which was a feeling that he realized just came naturally when he was around Rachel. She didn't expect anything from him, and she wasn't dumping all that 'emotional shit' on him that he worried about. The only other girl that he got on with better was Santana, and that's because there was sex involved.

Things were always better when sex was involved.

* * *

Puck left for work at eight every morning, and he rarely ever saw Rachel when he was getting ready. He moved around the apartment at ease, only wearing his boxer briefs as he made a coffee and leaned against the island, watching the early morning news but not particularly interested in it. There was a knock at the door and Puck looked over at it, an eyebrow raised. He walked over and opened the door, not caring that he was practically naked. A sandy haired man stood there, and too his credit, he didn't look embarrassed by Puck.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Rachel," the guy said. Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, she doesn't get up before, like, eleven," Puck replied, backing into the apartment, the boy looking slightly wary in the doorway. He came in eventually, and shut the door behind him. Puck narrowed his eyes slightly at the second boy who started backing down the hallway, obviously knowing where he was going. He let himself into her room, leaving the door open slightly. Puck's frown deepened when he heard voice from the room. He didn't know Rachel was seeing anyone, and he was pretty sure if she was, it would have come up in conversation. The two came out of the room a few minutes later, Rachel had thrown a oversized hoodie over her pyjama shirt which nearly covered her pyjama shorts as well. Her hair was a mess and she was rubbing at her eyes as she flicked the coffee pot on.

"Uh, Puck this is Brody. Brody, Puck," Rachel dropped her head into her hands and groaned, still waking up. Puck raised his eyebrows at her and pushed his coffee over the centre island toward her. She gripped the mug and downed what was left.

"I gotta gap, see ya later," Puck raised his eyebrows as a farewell to Brody Weston before disappearing into his room to get changed.

"Who's he?" Brody asked as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Room mate," Rachel mumbled as the coffee pot finished brewing and she picked it up, pouring it into the mug that Puck had left and she had just finished. She seemed to become more alert about half way down the cup and she came over to the couch, curling up in the opposite corner of Brody. Puck came back into the room, fully dressed now and looked at the two of them.

"You working tonight?" Rachel nodded as she sipped at her coffee. "Aight, I'll see you later." He didn't even register Brody as he walked out the front door. Brody raised his eyebrows.

"He doesn't seem to like me."

"It's coz you don't have boobs," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

Puck never mentioned Brody to Rachel, he wasn't one of her girlfriends, he didn't want to know all the details of her love life. She never mentioned him either, and she rarely mentioned any of the girls that came over—and there were a lot of them. Over the next month and a half, Rachel lost count of the girls that came into their apartment, and she stopped trying to learn their names. She just smiled when they walked past, not trying to initiate conversation. Her and Puck lived comfortably with each other, hardly ever in the house at the same time. When they were, they talked comfortably, teased each other playfully. A couple of times she fell asleep on the couch next to him and he would carry her to her room, but he'd always leave straight away.

They had been living together for nearly two months before Puck came home one night and Rachel was dancing in the kitchen. He was home from work early, and she was clearly not expecting him, dressed only in a black bra and a thong. He stood by the door awkwardly, wondering whether he should announce his presence.

The music coming from the radio was so loud he could barely hear himself think, but that didn't matter, he was only thinking one thing. Rachel spun around, her hair flying everywhere and as the chorus came on, she jumped up and down, her eyes squeezed shut, shouting out the lyrics.

She looked beautiful—and that was a word that Puck very rarely ever associated with women.

She was too wrapped up in her song to realize that he was there, and Puck was grateful for that. He was pretty sure she would give him a good smack over the head if she knew he had been watching her. In the next chorus when she was doing her eyes shut, jumpy-spinny thing, he made a break for his room, trying to process this new emotion.

_This is just a filler chapter, so I understand it's slow, but the next few will be more exciting, I promise._

_The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter will be :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay I hate this chapter. I absolutely hate it. It took my hours to write because I just needed a filler. The next chapter is the fun one, so stick with me :)_

"Puck. _Puck,_" Santana groaned, rolling over on the double bed and finally getting the attention on the man in the corner of the room. "Can we go out tonight?" Puck raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm bored and it's a Friday night."

"Ring up one of your girlfriends then," he replied. Santana grumbled under her breath.

"I wanna go out with _you_, dipshit. Come on, let's go out to a club, and we'll get drunk…You know how I get when I have vodka," Santana smirked at him. Puck faced away from her as he pulled on a shirt. It was true that he liked Santana on vodka, she got even hornier than usual and that was usually when they would end up with another girl in the bed. For some reason, he just hadn't been feeling it lately. "What about that strip club your room mate works out? Then you can perve at her and maybe we could…Invite her to join us…" the Latina raised an eyebrow and Puck turned to face her. Maybe she wasn't as thick as she made out to be.

"Aight," he told her. She laughed and stood up, pulling her dress over her head. She was glad that she had come dressed up today, it took enough to convince Puck to go out, she would have had even less of a chance getting him to come back to hers and wait for her to get changed. As they made their way down the hallway to the front door, she turned to him.

"Seriously, what do you guys even do when you're together if you're not fucking?"

"I dunno, watch TV," Puck pulled open the front door and waited for her to go through. "Hang out."

"_We _never just hang out," Santana stated as he locked the door.

"That's because we fuck, we're not friends," Puck muttered as they made their way down the stairs. Santana rolled her eyes at that statement, but she wasn't hurt. It was fact. They walked to the club in silence, and Puck's eyes began flicking around the instant he got in there. He had never actually been there, but he remembered Finn talking about when he had been going out with Rachel, and it lived up to everything his friend had boasted about.

The girls were _hot_, some of them only wearing the tiniest of g-strings, rubbing themselves against poles, running their hands through their hair, bending over in front of their audience. The place got even hotter when Puck's eyes fell on Rachel.

"Fuck," he growled under his breath and Santana followed his gaze, and her lips curled upward. Rachel was carrying a tray of drinks over to a table of men who were all dressed in suits. One gave her an appreciative slap on the ass as she walked away and Puck saw her roll her eyes. She was wearing a black pair of shorts that were cut so small he could see the curve of her ass cheeks. She was only wearing a dark red bustier over her black bra, leaving her tanned stomach bare, her hair tumbling down her back as she strutted back to the counter. As she leaned over, the shorts rose even more and Puck's stomach clenched when his eyes fell on that perfect curve of her tanned ass.

"She's hot," Santana nudged Puck. "Get me a drink. I'll be up there," she pointed to where there were couches lined in front of the stage. Puck rolled his eyes and made his way over the bar, standing next to Rachel. She didn't know it was him and probably just thought he was some creep rubbing up against her, because she made a snuffling noise under her breath and moved away from him. When she looked in his direction, a grin spread across her face.

"Puck! What you doing here?" She gave him a quick hug that Puck had to pull away quickly as he felt her chest press against his.

"Uh, Santana wanted to get out of the house," Puck answered and Rachel smirked.

"Ah, the amazing sex wasn't cutting it anymore?" She teased lightly.

"Amazing sex with me will _always _cut it," Puck replied with a lazy grin, leaning against the counter. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Right, well, I better get back to work," she rolled her eyes over to the stage before looking up through her eyelashes at him. "Enjoy the show," she added before walking away. Puck watched her go, one eyebrow raised as his eyes followed her hips sway.

"I know ways I'd enjoy it more," he muttered as he turned to the bar and ordered drinks. Santana was looking impatient when he finally joined her, but he couldn't be bothered with her bitchiness. As long as he kept feeding her drinks and acting like he was listening to what she was saying, she would be happy. As for Puck, he couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel. It didn't matter that there was one hot chick after another dancing in front of him, it was Rachel that he was watching. She moved around the club easily, dodging grabby hands of the drunk patrons, balancing tray after tray of drinks. Santana was getting drunker by the minute and she was now draped over Pucks shoulder, one of her hands playing along his thigh.

"Order us another drink?" Santana encouraged. Puck held up his hand and was glad when it was Rachel who appeared next to him. Santana smirked up at the brunette. "Can we get a dance?" Rachel's eyebrow quirked.

"Sorry, love, I don't do that," she replied. Santana pouted.

"But you're hotter than half of those bitches up there." Puck let out a short laugh and Rachel shook her head, smiling down at the pair. "Maybe you could give us a dance at home?" Rachel rolled her eyes and grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't think either of you could afford me," she replied, her voice low. Puck's eyebrows widened and he knew it wasn't Santana's hand that caused the tightening in his pants. "Now, what drinks were you after?" After she left, Santana leaned in close to Puck's ear, her breath hot against his skin.

"She's hot," she breathed. Puck rolled his eyes and put an arm around her.

"You're drunk," he stated.

"And horny," she added. "_But, _I am enjoying this show." She turned back to the blonde stripper who was currently shimmying around a pole, dressed only in a silver g-string.

* * *

As much as Rachel was used to it, she was feeling funny seeing Puck here with Santana. They had been there for almost her whole shift, and she finished in just half an hour and they were still drinking. Santana was definitely more drunk, although she could see that Puck was on his way there as well.

"Yo, Berry!" She sighed as she turned to see Puck behind her. "When you finish?"

"In about…Twenty minutes," she replied, looking up at the clock.

"We'll wait for you," he told her before walking back to Santana. God, why did his ass have to look _that _good in those skinny jeans? She turned back to the bar before he had a chance to catch her staring. The next twenty minutes went quickly, and Rachel waited as Puck manoeuvred a drunk Santana through the tables and toward the door. She broke away from him as they got outside and teetered off in front of the two. Rachel had pulled a leather jacket on, but her legs were still bare and Puck dropped a few steps behind her so that his eyes could follow that tight ass and those long legs. When Santana stumbled, Rachel shot forward and bent over slightly to help to steady her and Puck couldn't help but smirk when he got a glimpse of her red underwear.

"Noah! You gonna help or what?!" Rachel shouted over her shoulder. Puck quickened his step and looped his arm around Santana's waist. Rachel was grumbling under her breath and Puck looked over at her.

"What?"

"I _said _I just finished work and here I am, helping you get your fuck buddy home," she snapped.

"Hey!" Santana slurred, raising her head. "I resent that term!" Rachel rolled her eyes and exhaled heavily. They made it home and dragged her up the stairs. Puck took Santana's full weight as Rachel unlocked the door and walked inside. Puck raised his eyebrows as she went straight to her room, not shutting the door behind them and not even going into the bathroom for her usual shower. Puck licked his lower lip as he managed to close the door and rested Santana on the couch.

"So much for fun on Vodka," he muttered as he pulled a blanket over her. He walked down the hallway to Rachel's room and rapped twice on her door, not waiting for her to answer it. He opened the door and then stopped short when he realized she was undressing. Rachel turned around to face him, her cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment although she looked over at him defiantly, only wearing the red thong and black bra. Puck felt his stomach clench and he tried to keep his eyes on her face, although they kept trailing downward. "Sorry you had to deal with that." Rachel rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I thought you guys just screwed around, didn't realize you were so chivalrous," she replied, her voice terse.

"Usually when she drinks she's fun, not having a coma," he shrugged. Rachel nodded, her lips pursed together. Puck couldn't help but let his eyes trail back down again, over her cleavage, her toned stomach and then blinked quickly when she cleared her throat. When he met her eyes again, he frowned slightly. There was a look in those brown orbs that he knew only too well and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moving toward her.

"You should go," her voice was low. Puck nodded shortly and backed away, closing her door behind him.

Rachel breathed in sharply and sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at the closed door. She was only wearing her bra and underwear, but her body felt like it was on fire. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, and of course it was because of a guy who she had deemed off limits.

_I promise the next chapter is sexier._

_Review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay guys, so we've got some sexyness in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)_

Rachel was settled on the couch when Puck came out of the shower, a towel slung around his neck and only wearing a pair of denim jeans that finished just above the knee and were hanging low on his narrow hips. She tried not to lick her lips as her eyes scanned over his chiselled chest. He noticed the look and gave her a smirk as he sat down at the other end of the couch, dumping his towel on the ground.

"You better put that away," she warned, although her heart wasn't really in it.

"I will, chill woman," Puck rolled his eyes at her and looked at the TV. "Are we seriously watching another one of these chick flicks?" He groaned.

"Hey, if you were home first, you could've chosen the movie. But _I_ was here first, you just go along with it," Rachel replied with a cheeky smile, spreading out her legs so that her feet were resting in his lap and her head was settled against the back of the couch. Pucks hands settled on her ankles, rubbing lazy circles on the smooth skin. After a few moments, Rachel's eyes closed and she made a quiet humming noise. Puck looked over at her with a small smile. When her eyes opened again, they connected with his and they looked at each other for a moment before Rachel cleared her throat and looked back to the TV.

It didn't stop Puck from rubbing her feet.

Five minutes later, he wasn't insulted Rachel's choice in movie. Two people, a man and woman, were on screen, both naked, the woman laying back on the bed with her legs spread and the man running kisses down her stomach before finally making his way down to her centre. Rachel shifted slightly and Puck glanced over at her before going back to the TV. The camera zoomed in on the mans face who was licking his lips and looking up at the girl who was laying back. Rachel shifted again and Puck raised his eyebrows at her. She was staring intently at the screen and he realized that her thighs were clamped together firmly and one hand was rubbing over the strip of skin that was exposed from her cropped tee shirt. Puck smirked at her and his hands closed around her ankles, catching her attention.

"You're horny," he stated, his eyes widening as he realized Rachel's eyes were dark, obviously filled with lust. "Fuck, Rach, you're horny as hell." Her cheeks flushed.

"It's been a while," she muttered, biting down on her lower lip. Puck grinned.

"What about that guy…Uh, Brandon?"

"Brody."

"Brody. What about him?" Puck asked.

"I'm not _sleeping _with him," Rachel replied. "Unlike _you_ I don't sleep with whoever is available." Puck grinned, liking the way this conversation was going, his eyes going down to where her thumb was still brushing against her exposed stomach. She realized where he was looking and snatched her hand away, her cheeks flushing even more with embarrassment.

"Do you get yourself off?" He asked, his voice slightly husky. Rachel rolled her eyes and stretched, trying to get rid of the aching that was spreading from her core. The more he looked at her with those piercing green eyes, the hotter her body was feeling.

"That's none of your business," she tried to sound haughty, but it really didn't work. She was too turned on to sound above any possibility of an orgasm.

"Oh _come on_, Rach," he teased softly, his fingers going back to circling her skin and slowly making his way up her calves, and when he reached her knees, he noted that her breathing was coming out a little quicker, and her eyes were closing slightly. "How long's it been?" He asked.

"Hm?" Her eyes opened again, looking even more glazed over than they had a few minutes ago.

"How long's it been since you've had sex?"

"Like…A month," Rachel sighed.

"A month? Shit, girl," Puck shook his head with a grin. "How long since you've had an orgasm?" A blush rose once again to Rachel's cheeks. "Rachel…" that smirk made Rachel's stomach flip.

"A week," she mumbled. "But it's nowhere near as good when it's from someone else." Puck didn't reply to that as his fingers began moving further up her legs. Her eyelids felt too heavy to keep open as they made their way up her thighs, his calloused hands sending sparks run through her body, right down to her toes. Puck licked his lower lip as her head lolled backwards on the couch, her chest rising and falling more rapidly as his fingers inched around to her inner thigh. He finally reached the hem of her short skirt and his fingers played across the skin just below it, biting down on his lower lip when he heard her take in a harsh breath and shift her body slightly underneath his hands.

"Rachel…" Puck murmured. "Rachel." Rachel's eyes opened slowly as he repeated himself and she looked at him through hooded eyes. "Do you want me to make you orgasm?" Her eyes flew open fully now and she tried to jerk her legs away from him.

"No," she snapped out. "No! I told you we couldn't have sex. It would complicate—"

"I didn't say anything about sex," Puck reasoned, holding on to her thighs tightly, pulling her down the couch so that she was closer to him, her thighs now right across his lap. "I _said _I would give you an orgasm." Rachel stopped moving, her eyes locked on his, and he could see from the look in her eyes that she was considering his offer. "I promise I don't expect anything back." Not that he would be opposed to it, he thought. Although his hardening erection could be taken care of it the shower easily enough with the thoughts of his room mate. Even easier if he actually convinced her to fall apart around his fingers.

"I don't think it would be appropriate…" her voice was softer now. His fingers began making his way up underneath her skirt and she sucked in another breath, chewing on her lower lip.

"Come on, Rach," he continued. "You said yourself it's nowhere near as good giving yourself one as when it's someone else." Rachel blinked a few times, as though trying to clear her mind before finally nodding slowly.

"But that's it, nothing else, just once—this one time only!" Rachel was almost stuttering and Puck couldn't help but smirk as his hands finally touched her underwear and she sucked in another breath harshly. Puck brushed his fingers over the apex of her legs and felt himself hardening even more when he realized that she was soaked right through the fabric of her panties. He rubbed her more firmly this time and Rachel let out a throaty noise that made Puck swallow hard. He moved on the couch and pulled her legs apart, pushing her skirt up around her waist so that he had a full view of her. Rachel let out a small sigh as his both his hands ran up her thighs before hooking around her underwear. He pulled them off and threw them to the ground and then had to close his eyes to control himself when he was hit with the smell of her arousal and the view of her sex.

Puck's fingers danced over her thighs lightly and Rachel looked at him with half-lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed and her lower lip swollen from chewing down on it.

"Please, Noah…" she breathed, her voice laced with lust. Puck felt his breathing hitch as she looped her legs around him, one crooked around his waist, the other foot balanced on his lap. The heel of her foot absentmindedly rubbed against his erection. The fingertips from one of his hands made his way up her thigh again and he brushed his hands over her sex and Puck's teeth clenched together. The only thing that brought him back to reality was Rachel's whimper. She let out a throaty moan and had to restrain herself from bucking her hips against his hand. He ran a finger over her folds, then a second time, this time a finger pressing down slightly over her clit and this time she couldn't stop herself from letting out a louder moan.

It was the hottest thing Puck had ever heard.

One of his fingers parted her folds and ran down to her slit, her moisture immediately coating his fingers and this time he had to let out a slight moan. His response to her body seemed to just turn Rachel on more because she lifted her hips off the couch again, trying to thrust herself on his fingers. He pulled away slightly until she settled back down and then returned his fingers to her again, lightly brushing against her clit, smirking at the response from her. Her moans were getting louder as he did it again and when his fingers rested at her opening more wetness ran over his palm to his wrist.

"Fuck…" she breathed out as one of his fingers entered her. He pulled out and added another finger as he slid bakc into her and Rachel groaned out. "Fuck...Fuck, Noah…" his pace increased. Her fingers dug into the fabric of the couch and she was breathing heavily through parted lips. Her face was flushed and her legs were tightening around his waist, rubbing against his hardening member even more as she got closer to the edge.

"Let go, Rach…" Puck urged, curling his fingers upward and rubbing against that spot inside her that made her gasp and arch her back.

"Oh, god…Noah…" the pitch of her voice rose as he twisted his fingers inside her and touching that spot again. Her vaginal walls clenched around his hands and her eyes snapped closed. She gasped for air as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, resting his hands on her thighs as she slowly came down off her high. Puck licked his lower lip again as she opened her eyes, looking at him with weary eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before she loosened her legs around her waist, finally seeming to realize that he was hard. Her eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Rach," he murmured. She nodded, resting back on the couch and pulling her legs up to her chest. She twisted her body around so that her feet were resting on the ground and she got up. Puck couldn't help but grin when he saw her take a shaky step. It wasn't until she made it to her room and closed the door behind her that Puck realized she had left her underwear behind.

Pink panties with black lace.

Fucking hot.

Yes.

Finishing himself off was going to be easy.

_Okay guys, leave a review! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and to all those following, reviews make me smile and give you longer chapters :P _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so I had some difficulty with this chapter, just you know, the aftermath of it all. So sorry about the wait, and I hope you enjoy. Okay and the Selena Gomez song that I use in this chapter, I think it is one of the cheesiest songs in history, and most of the lyrics are terrible, but I think that particular part of the song is really sultry, really hot._

So she definitely didn't regret the orgasm, but she was regretting who gave it to her.

Rachel was more than a little happy that her and Puck had different schedules. She actually went out of her way to leave for work early so that she wasn't there when Puck got home from work. And when she snuck in late on the weekends, she listened carefully at the door before walking quickly down to her bedroom. It worked for over a week, until Puck came home two hours early from work. Rachel had just come out of the bathroom, only wrapped in a towel, her damp hair sticking to her face and neck.

"Oh—!" She let out a squeak as she came face to face with him in their narrow hallway.

"Hey," Puck murmured, meeting her eyes steadily. Rachel looked back at him for a moment before dropping her eyes and Puck could see a flush beginning to spread across her cheeks. "Look, Rach, don't feel awkward. We're adults. We didn't even have sex." Rachel made a little noise at the back of her throat. She leaned against the closed bathroom door and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing that," she told him with a disbelieving grin.

"I have been known to be rather persuasive," Puck smirked at her. They both fell quiet again until Puck reached out and touched her shoulder gently. "You can't say that you didn't enjoy it." Her cheeks began to redden again and Puck couldn't help but pull at a strand of her hair playfully as he thought how cute she looked. From the look in his eyes, Rachel was beginning to feel very nervous standing there in only a towel.

"Even if I did enjoy it, doesn't mean it's going to happen again," she muttered as she pushed his hand away and backed toward her bedroom. Puck gave a lazy one shouldered shrug and his signature smirk again. "And stop thinking about it—because I know you are!" Rachel shouted over her shoulder as she shut her door.

"Wasn't denying that I was!" Puck shouted back as he went into his room. He was grinning as he pulled off his greasy work clothes, tossing them to the corner of the room. He had known that Rachel had been avoiding them, and he had been letting her get away with it. He personally didn't think that there was anything to be embarrassed about—getting Rachel off around his fingers had been one of the hottest things he had done. But he knew as soon as he had done it that she was going to act weird, maybe it was a girl thing. He guessed he should be glad that she didn't go nuts at him for taking advantage of her horny state and going nuts at him for overstepping that line she had told him about. Glad that she wasn't getting all clingy and emotional like some girls would. Although he would have preferred her to have still talked to him in the past week instead of hearing her tip toe past his bedroom in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

_I just want to feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song_

Puck didn't think he would ever call a Selena Gomez song 'sultry' but he would make an exception for this one. From the way the dancers were moving to the music, he could _definitely _make an exception for this song. And when he looked over at the bar, to where Rachel was standing next to one of her friends, he thought maybe this was his new favourite song.

Rachel was moving her hips slowly in time with the music, swivelling them around and sticking her ass out. Puck was hypnotized as his eyes followed every movement her body made. She seemed to snap out of her daze when the bar tender pushed a tray of drinks over the bar top in her direction and she straightened up.

"Bro! Bro—seriously?!" Sam was laughing. "I can't believe the chick you keep checking out isn't even one of the strippers."

"She should be," Finn grinned and he had Puck's attention. "She's a hot dancer."

"She's hot, end of discussion," Sam interrupted.

"Why did you guys break up in the first place?" Puck asked, actually interested. He was pretty sure that Finn had given him a blow by blow of the entire break up, but he wasn't paying attention. But that was before he had realized how hot the ex girlfriend was.

"She got with this guy about a year ago who was, well—like you!" He nodded at Puck, who raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a cocky smile.

"There's no one like me," he said with a cocky smile as finished off his bottle of beer.

"You know what I mean. He slept around a lot, different girl every weekend, you know," Finn shrugged. "Anyway, she ended up going out with him, and it turned out that he was cheating on her the whole time." Puck pressed his lips together as things began to make sense. Probably why she had shut him down so early on when he had moved it, when she had realized what he was like. "Yeah, so I was the first guy she went out with after him, and after a few weeks she was just like 'I'm not ready' blah blah blah."

"You did have sex with her though, right?" Sam grinned.

"Oh yeah," Finn grinned and raised his eyebrows as Rachel made her way over to them. "That was definitely not something she was holding out on." Puck had never actually been jealous of Finn.

First time for everything.

"Hey guys," Rachel grinned at them as she stood in front of them, carefully not blocking their view of the strippers on stage. It was the first time that Sam had seen Rachel close up and he raised his eyebrows in appreciation as he took her in. She was wearing a pair of black mini shorts and oversized loose black shirt that could be deemed too un-sexy for this work place, except it was completely see through, revealing her green bra. "You guys don't have enough game to actually get laid this Friday night, you've gotta pay to see it?" Puck didn't miss the way her eyes flickered between him and Finn uncomfortably.

"Our man Sam here has never been to a strip club—"

"The horror," Rachel teased, rolling her eyes.

"And at least here we know the waitresses are sexy even if the dancers aren't," Puck smirked up at her. Rachel rolled her eyes again and Finn's eyes widened in interest as he watched the exchange between the two.

"So? Drinks?" Rachel repeated.

"Just another round," Finn told her. Rachel shot him a smile before turning and walking back to the bar to place their order.

"At least you guys aren't all fucking awkward. I don't think I've ever been that way with an ex," Sam laughed. Finn shrugged.

"Well I think after a few weeks in was decided that we weren't going to work," a small grin crossed Finn's face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "_But _we carried on having sex for a few months after we broke up—actually about right up until you moved in there." Puck's eyes flashed in surprise.

"What? I didn't know that!"

"I think she stopped because she didn't want you to feel awkward or some shit since you were living there," Finn shrugged. Puck opened his mouth to ask another question, wanting to know more, but Rachel came back with their drinks and Sam shifted in his seat.

"Enough with the girly shit," he announced. "Look at the ass on that chick." The trio turned back to the stage, although Puck's attention was definitely not all there.

* * *

It was well after two in the morning when Rachel came home, but Puck had only gotten back about half an hour earlier and was still wide awake. When he heard the front door unlock, he came out into the kitchen in pretence of getting a glass of water. Her hair was now tied back in a pile on top of her head, several strands escaping around her face. When she saw Puck standing in the kitchen, she offered him a tired smile as she dumped her bag onto the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"Enjoy your night?" Her voice was soft.

"It was, uh, interesting," he replied with cryptic tone to his voice. Rachel arched a perfectly curved eyebrow at him. "I didn't realize you and Finn were sleeping together."

"_Were_," Rachel corrected. "We _were _sleeping together." She gave a one shouldered shrug. "I didn't realize I had to divulge my sex life to you."

"You don't. I just…I thought I would've known?" Puck didn't mean for it to come out as a question and he could've kicked himself for it. Rachel obviously looked a bit confused as well. "I mean, you know, he's my bestfriend and you're my roommate."

"Well if Finn didn't tell you, then that's his business," Rachel's voice was sounding a little wary now. "We stopped when you moved in here. I thought that might be too weird." She let out a long sigh. "Look, I'm really tired. But if you want to carry on the conversation about our sexual partners, I can make a list for you in the morning." Puck made a face at her as he came around to stand beside her and got a small smile. "Night, Noah," her voice was soft as she reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, surprising them both. He watched as she made her way down the hallway and close her bedroom door behind her, his fingers curling into a fist.

_Leave a review, make my day :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, so with this chapter, all I have to say is: remember, WOMAN AREN'T RATIONAL. That is all._

"Yo! Puckerman!" The gruff voice of his boss, Arnold Campbell, shouted out. Puck looked up from where he was bent over a car and raised his eyebrows. "You got a visitor!" Puck frowned slightly and wiped his greasy hands on a nearby rag. He threw it to the side and made his way into the front part of the garage, the administration area. Arnold raised his eyebrows lewdly and nodded over to where Rachel was sitting on one of the seats.

"Rachel? What's up?" Puck grinned at her. He was glad that he hadn't been particularly busy that day, and he wasn't sweating too much. His white tank top was a little greasy but he knew he looked good, his shirt tight to his muscular torso. He knew _she _thought he looked good when he saw her eyes travel over his body quickly before meeting his eyes once again.

"Hey, uh," Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly. "I woke up today. Normal day, ya know? Wake up around eleven after my late shift and go out into the kitchen in just my panties because you're at work—"

"Give me a moment here, Rach," Puck smirked at her. "I'm enjoying that image."

"Shut it, Puck!" Rachel snapped and Puck's smirk quickly disappeared as he realized how annoyed she was. "Yeah, so I walk out into the lounge _and it's trashed_! The whole place! And there's this really angry looking emo chick with scary fucking eyes sitting on the sofa _glaring at me_! And then—then she starts throwing shit at me! Going on about how she had this amazing night with this _amazing _guy and how he just up and left in the morning and somehow _this is my fault_!" Rachel finished her tirade, her eyes flashing and her cheeks flushed with anger. Puck pursed his lips together as he thought about how to approach the topic.

"You look pretty hot when you're mad—"

"Don't!" She cut him off abruptly and Puck's mouth snapped shut.

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"You better be fucking sorry," Rachel hissed. "I thought that bitch was going to kill me!" Puck winced. "I'm fucking sick of this shit, Noah." He looked at her carefully for a moment.

"I've never heard you swear this much," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm fucking pissed," Rachel growled. Puck frowned.

"And I said I'm sorry. I'll clean everything up, I'll pay if anything is broken," Puck was getting wound up. "Fucking hell, Rach."

"Fucking hell, _Rach_? Fucking hell, _Rach_?!" Her voice was raising.

"Hey, you two! Take that shit into the office if you're going to yell! Don't want you and your girlfriend scaring customers!" Arnold shouted at them from behind the counter. Puck rolled his eyes and grasped Rachel's hand, pulling her into the office behind the counter. He pulled the blinds down and turned back to Rachel, who's eyes were still sparkling with rage.

"I'm sick of all these girls coming in and out—and _me _having to deal with them in the mornings! God, I'm fucking sick of this!" Rachel yelled at him.

"You were fine with it a couple months ago!" Puck snapped at her.

"Yeah, well I'm done with being okay with it!" Rachel growled.

"Why? What the fuck changed?!"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe I woke up one morning and there was some psycho bitch in my destroyed lounge!"

"I'm pretty sure there's more to it than that, Rachel! You know I'll clean it all up and pay for it and yeah, it's fucking annoying but I'll deal with it! What's the real fucking issue here?!"

"Stop fucking swearing at me!" Rachel's voice was rising again and her eyes shone.

"_You're_ swearing at _me_! A little hypocritical, don't ya think?!"

"That's because _you're_ the one who pissed _me _off! You, with all your skanks running in and out of my house!"

"Oh, bloody hell, Rach," Puck squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back against the office door. Rachel crossed her arms tightly over her chest, unconsciously pressing her cleavage up higher. As pissed off as he was, he begrudgingly had to admit that her tits looked great. "Look, I'll stop bringing people over okay. I'll clean up the mess—I'll tell my boss I need to take a half day so I can come do it now," his voice was soft as he tried to placate the furious brunette. For some reason, though, it just seemed to frustrate her more.

"Fine!" She snapped out. "Fine, whatever!" Puck frowned at her.

"For God's sakes, what did I do now? I'm telling you I'll do what you want and you're still pissed at me? You woman are bloody unbelievable. I guess this is all that emotional shit you were talking about," he muttered and rolled his eyes. Rachel's lips were pressed so hard together they were paling.

"Trust me, this isn't even close to all my emotional shit," she growled out. "You haven't even seen the start of it."

"Thank God," Puck muttered and Rachel's eyes flashed.

"Okay, are you _trying_ to provoke me?" She snapped at him. Puck rubbed a hand over his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't get all girly over the finger fucking."

That was the breaking point.

He had thought that she was mad before, but no.

With the way her eyes flashed and widened, he knew he was in for it now.

"_Finger fucking_!" Rachel shrieked. "Do not even think to degrade me—to categorize me in a 'fucking' section. God, I _knew _I couldn't trust you to just forget that whole thing happened!"

"Okay, Rach. Rachel!" Puck leapt forward and grabbed her arms, having a sudden uncontrollable urge to just shake her until she stopped talking. "You need to just take a breath."

"Don't touch me," she growled and snatched her arms away from him. "God. Don't you ever—ever talk about what we did again! God," she screwed up her nose in disgust. "Finger fucking," she repeated. Rachel shook her head and spun around so she was looking out the tiny window in the wall, her back to Puck. His eyes travelled downwards, over her ass and tanned legs. Man, they looked good in that miniskirt. Suddenly his attention snapped back to _her _rather than her body when he heard her take in a shaky breath. "Fucking hell," she muttered under her breath and turned on her heel, attempting to push past Puck and make for the door. She wasn't fast enough though, he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes. He wasn't sure whether they were from anger or sadness, but either way, he grasped her elbow and pulled her flush against him.

"Rach," his voice was soft. "What's going on?"

"I wasn't kidding before, Noah," Rachel snapped at him, although he heard her voice quiver. She was trying to sound angry to cover up however she was really feeling. "When I said I didn't just sleep around? I didn't just jump from person to person? I carried on having sex with Finn for a few months after we broke up, because he was a good guy and I trusted him. But before him, the last guy I had sex with was like nine months ago, and he cheated on me the whole time we went out. So _you_—you were the only other guy who's touched me in nearly two years and after I tell you that I'm an emotional wreck, you call what we did 'finger fucking'!" Rachel let out an angry sigh and tried to pull her arm away from him.

"Look, Rach," Puck began, still holding on firmly to her elbow. "We've just jumped from like four different conversations and I get that it's a chick thing—being mad about one thing but saying another—but you really need to spell this out for me. Does all of this just come down to the fact that we had a, uh, thing and then you're jealous because I slept with someone else?"

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Rachel sneered at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and she met them for a moment, before letting out a little growl from the back of her throat and dropping her brown orbs to the ground uncomfortably.

"That's it," there was realization in Puck's voice. Her cheeks were beginning to flush.

"I'm not doing this," she snapped at him and finally jerked her arm away. Her hand fell to the door knob but Puck's hand slapped against the door to keep it shut and his body was hard against hers and Rachel felt herself shiver. "Noah, let me out." She only meant to turn her face to him to snap over her shoulder, but his hands went to her hips and made her to turn around, her back against the wall and her chest pressed to his. "Noah—" his mouth came down hard on hers. His tongue flicked over her lower lip before forcing her mouth to open for him. She sighed as his tongue moved over hers and arousal shot through Rachel, her stomach clenching as his fingers clenched at her hips. His teeth found her lower lip and he sucked it into his mouth and was rewarded with a soft moan that made his body respond even more to her. He couldn't believe what this one kiss was doing to him. He could feel himself getting hard as her body shivered under his touch and she instinctively shifted her hips against his, making him sigh against her mouth. The need for air soon became urgent and they pulled apart, breathing heavily against each other. Rachel's eyes opened and she blinked several times, trying to clear the glaze that had settled over them.

"Rachel—"

"I gotta go," Rachel interrupted him quickly, giving him a sharp push and opening the door. She was gone in seconds and Puck was left starting at the open door of the office, still able to feel the pressure of her lips against his, where they had been only moments ago.

"Fuck," he growled out.

_Let me know what you think :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys, just started my new job! So I'm really busy, but I will try and update at least every second week. I think there's only about four or five chapters left, so I hope you guys have been enjoying the story, and thanks for everyone's reviews!_

Puck didn't go home til late that night. He really had absolutely no idea what to expect when he got back to the apartment—he guessed the _this_ was the emotional shit. First she was screaming and swearing, then they were making out, then she was storming out of the office. He knew it wasn't just a Rachel thing, though, it was a girl thing. Girls were all rollercoaster's of feelings. It was almost nine o'clock when he got back and he was more than a little surprised when he heard music coming from inside—loud music. It was a Thursday, which he knew was one of Rachel's nights off, but she wasn't the kind to have a party. But that was definitely what was going on inside. He opened the door to the apartment and there was about fifteen people crowded into their tiny lounge. There were a couple blondes that he recognized from Rachel's work, along with the guy, Brody, that she had hung out with. He didn't know anyone else but when his eyes found Rachel, he knew that she was going to be enough for him to deal with tonight without needing to worry about anyone else.

"Noah!" She called out, swaying slightly from where she was next to one of the other blonde waitresses. He was pretty sure her name was Quinn.

"You good, Rach?" Puck tried to keep his voice light. Rachel grinned at him.

"I'm _perfect_, Puck! Look! Quinny helped clean the place up!" Quinn Fabray raised her eyebrows at Puck who gave a slight shrug. "But," Rachel held up a finger and pursed her lips together. She swayed slightly and he moved forward to grip her shoulder to give her something sturdy to hold her upright. "You're not allowed to sleep with my friends!" Puck narrowed his eyes slightly and sighed.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, Rach," he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll be out soon." He made sure she was standing properly before he left, locking the bathroom door behind him. He knew that there were going to be some angry people knocking on it—given alcohol had the tendency to induce the need to pee—but he didn't want to risk some drunk girl coming in while he was in there. That was the last thing that he needed with all the shit that was going on with Rachel.

The shower was amazing, the burning hot water sluicing over his shaved head and down his back. For those twenty minutes he didn't have to think about what was going on outside the door, and what was going to happen between him and Rachel. He didn't have to try and decipher how he was feeling about the petite brunette that made him feel things he hadn't felt before. All he had to do was stand beneath the spray and breathe. When he came out, it felt like he had been gone for an hour. Everyone was definitely more drunk than they had been twenty minutes ago, especially Rachel. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a singlet and came back into the lounge, tentatively searching out Rachel. She was laying on a couch, talking to some guy who was more interested in looking down her top than what she was saying. Puck swallowed his annoyance, sitting down on the sofa beside her.

"Rachel," he murmured.

"Noah!" She grinned up at him.

"Rachel, I have work in the morning," he had to come up with an excuse to get everyone out. Rachel was so drunk she was at the tipping point—the point where she could be happy one second but say one wrong thing and her mood could flip instantly. She pursed her lips up at him.

"Aw, Noah..."

"I'm sorry, Rach," he tried to look apologetic, but all he wanted to do was get her into bed and fall asleep, preferably beside her, but he didn't think that she was going to allow that. "But I gotta get some sleep." She nodded finally, letting out a sigh.

"Fine," she shrugged. "But you gotta have a drink with me—one drink!"

"_After _everyone leaves," he replied. She nodded. Rachel stayed laying on the couch, following his movements with her eyes. He could feel her eyes on him as he got everyone out of the apartment, not caring that the place was a mess. If what Rachel had said earlier was anything to go by, the apartment was a mess anyway. "C'mon, babe," he murmured, leaning down and gripping her hands, helping her to sit up. "Let's get you to bed."

"You said you'd have a drink with me!" She protested weakly. She gave an adorable pout that Puck knew he couldn't say 'no' too.

"Fine, _one drink_," he repeated with a warning expression. She giggled and grabbed an unopened can of Smirnoff and gave it to him. He cracked open the lid and promptly finished the can in one gulp, in a couple of seconds.

"Shit," she muttered. "You're good at that."

"I drink a lot," he replied. "Now, will you go to bed?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're meant to be the fun one! Don't you want me to get drunk? Maybe have a little fun?" Puck licked his lips and sighed. The way she was edging closer to him, her low top showing off that perfect tanned cleavage, and looking at him through those thick eyelashes. It was making him loose focus.

"Rachel, this afternoon you didn't really seem keen on having any 'fun' with me," he reminded her. She pursed her lips together and glanced down. Puck reached forward and put a hand under her chin. "Rach, you mean too much to me to take advantage of you while you're drunk." She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "So, I'm gonna take you to bed, and then I'm gonna go to sleep—in _my _bed," he clarified when he saw her smile. She was quiet for a moment before finally nodding. She took a step forward and he saw her wobble slightly. Puck rushed forward and put an arm around her waist, taking on most of her weight, and helping her down the hallway to her room. He tried not to pay any attention to the fact there was a white lacy bra on the ground, or the fact that when Rachel fell down onto her bed, her dress rode up and he could see hints of her panties.

"Can you...Can you help?" Rachel mumbled, trying to pull her dress off, still laying down. Puck pulled her into a seated position and attempted to keep his eyes on her face, failing miserably. Rachel fell back down on her bed, her hair splaying over her pillow and her eyes closing, obviously the alcohol inducing sleepiness. He couldn't take his eyes off her toned body, the sexy underwear she was wearing contrasting strangely with the innocent expression on her face.

Puck knew if he stayed there any longer, he would climb into bed with her, and she deserved more than that.

"Noah?" He stopped backing toward the door, looking down at her. "Thank you." Puck smiled, but her eyes were closed again, and he was pretty sure she was asleep this time.

He hadn't been lying when he had told her that he needed to get his sleep, that he had work the next day. But as he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, sleep was the last thing on his mind. Today had been a long, very strange day. He knew that girls in general were hard to keep up with, which was one of the reasons he had never been interested in a relationship. But living with Rachel, and getting to know her as a person before anything sexual had happened between them made him feel differently. She made him laugh when she imitated guys who hit on her at work, or when she sung really loudly, just to annoy him. She bitched and moaned about cleaning up after him, but he knew she liked it; she always had his washing done, his dishes put away. And she knew him, she knew when he wanted to talk and when he just wanted to flop down on the couch and turn on the TV. So already, she was pretty much the perfect girlfriend.

Problem was, Puck had never been known for his ability to stick to one girl. The girl from the night before hadn't been the first, probably wouldn't be the last. And he never wanted to be with Rachel until he knew that he could commit to her fully. Like he had said to her earlier, she meant too much to him.

Too much for him to hurt her.

_Hope you liked it guys! Let me know what you think :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, I am very aware of how short this chapter is, but it had to happen! There's about three chapters left of this :)_

Puck checked on Rachel before he left for work in the morning, and it took an extraordinary amount of self control to shut her door and leave. She was out from underneath her blankets, her tanned limbs strewn across the bed, her body on display for him to see. But he had pursed his lips and left, biting down regret as he locked the front door behind him. He had to stop himself more than once from turning around on the steps and going back up to their apartment. But he knew that if he went back up there, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from waking Rachel up and ripping off what little clothing she was still wearing.

So he went to work, and turned up the radio as loud as it went, trying to forget everything else.

* * *

"Drinking in the middle of the week?" Finn raised an eyebrow as he slid into the booth opposite Puck. "Haven't done this in a while." Puck shrugged a shoulder and Finn looked even more confused. "Something happen?" Puck slid the unopened beer by his elbow over the table to Finn and his friend opened it, taking a long drink.

"I needa talk to you about something, bro," Puck finally said.

"Ye?"

"Rachel."

"Ah, shit," Finn made a pained expression. "Please don't tell me you slept with her and then cleared out in the middle of the night." Puck shot him a glare.

"No!" He snapped.

"Whoa, okay, sorry," Finn's eyes widened in surprise at Puck's angry tone. Despite the fact he was known for a temper, he had calmed down in the years since they had left school. Obviously something was winding his friend up. "What's going on?" Puck exhaled heavily and finished off his beer, signalling for the waitress to bring him over another one, before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I like her," he stated. A grin spread across Finn face and he let out a short laugh.

"It's hard not to, right?" He drank from his beer and tilted the neck in Puck's direction. "She get's under your skin."

"Damn right she does," Puck mumbled. He glanced up at Finn and then blurted out, "We hooked up. Well, first, we kinda fooled around. And then we had this fight, and then we kissed. And then she got really drunk and was practically telling me to get into her bed—"

"You didn't, did you?"

"I'm not that much of an idiot," Puck growled. Finn couldn't help but be surprised at his friends self control, since Puck didn't usually think about the consequences of his actions. Especially when a willing, drunk girl was involved. "Nah, I put her to bed and then went to sleep—in my bed. And then I left for work the next morning and I haven't seen her since. It's been over a week."

"Well you guys do work opposite hours," Finn noted.

"Yeah, but I still used to see her at some point. But now I never see her. I'm actually not even sure if she's staying at the apartment anymore," Puck shrugged. "There are only my dishes in the sink, and if I leave anything in the lounge, it's still there when I get back. And that girl is anal about the place being clean, so it's like she's not even there." Finn pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Maybe she was embarrassed? I mean, she doesn't have sex with just anyone and there she is offering it up—_and _you turned her down," he shrugged again. "Look, I don't know. I don't talk to her anymore."

"Yeah, but you dated her—"

"_Barely_!"

"But you have to know something about her!"

"She's a chick! You don't really _know _things about them," Finn tilted his head to the side as he saw the frustration and confusion flash over his friends face. "Look, Rachel is smart. She'll know that the reason you didn't hit on her when she was drunk is coz you like her and shit. She's just embarrassed. Give her some time, and she'll come back. Things will be a bit awkward and then you guys will get over it and things will get better."

"Any chance of skipping all that shit?" Puck grunted.

"Uh, highly unlikely," Finn grinned.

"Fuck my life," Puck sighed and held his hand up to get another beer.

_So yes, I know its very, very short. But I had to write in this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer._

_Please review, let me know what you think. _


End file.
